Happy Birthday?
by Tansy Petals
Summary: "Of course you're ill, I knew things were going too smoothly."


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars.**_

_**Summary: **_**"Of course you're ill, I knew things were going too smoothly."**

**Merry Christmas Paige, I hope you like this :)**

_**Happy Birthday?:**_

"Spencerrrr, wake up." Emily called as she and Hanna burst into the brunette's room.

Spencer's bedroom was silent, the curtains closed, a mound of blankets sitting atop the bed.

"You think she's in there?" Hanna asked, tilting her head and eyeing the pile of bedding.

"I guess," Emily crept forward and prodded the mountain.

It gave an indignant grunt and curled in tighter on itself.

"That's a yes then," Emily laughed.

"Spencer, up and at 'em," Hanna demanded.

There was no reply from the blankets.

"Spence, get up." Emily attempted to pry the blankets away but failed to find an opening.

Throwing her hands up she turned to Hanna.

"Spence, there's cake and presents and a shirtless Toby downstairs."

"Play fair." Spencer grouched, her voice barely audible through the mass of cotton she was buried under. Seconds later, her face appeared through a tiny gap, "Why is Toby shirtless?!"

"I accidentally tipped my drink on him," Hanna shrugged.

"Oh," Spencer disappeared once more.

"Hey!" Emily chided.

"Okay," Hanna clapped her hands together in a way that clearly indicated she meant business, "why don't you go and help Aria and Toby, I've got this."

"You sure?" Emily asked sceptically.

"Yeah," Hanna waved her off, a small crease forming between her brows as she focused on her task.

"Try not to kill each other," Emily ordered as she left the room, the door swinging shut behind her.

Appraising the bedding for a few moments, Hanna yanked the side up and wriggled into the cocoon Spencer had created for herself.

"Ew, you let a draft in." Spencer protested, shrinking back.

"It's boiling in here, how are you even breathing?"

"I'm cold." Spencer complained.

"Frowning, Hanna pressed a hand to her forehead. "You're all clammy, do you feel sick?"

"No, but my head hurts."

Hanna brushed Spencer's hair back from her face, tucking it behind her ear.

"Of course you're ill, I knew things were going too smoothly."

Spencer groaned and nestled closer to Hanna, "you're warm," she smiled.

"I'm gonna find some way to blame this on A," Hanna growled, letting Spencer snuggle into her.

"So warm," Spencer cooed, burying her face in the crook of Hanna's neck.

"Don't even think about wiping your nose in my hair." the It Girl cautioned, slinging an arm loosely around her dizzy friend.

"Can I go back to sleep now?" the brunette asked, closing her eyes.

"No Spence, it's 9.30, you have to get up."

"But I don't want to."

"Spencer."

"Alright alright," Spencer finally relented, sitting up and wiping sleepily at her eyes.

"Thank you," Hanna grinned, kissing her cheek and wiggling around to exit the nest of blankets.

Spencer untangled herself from the sheets and smoothed her top - Toby's blue t-shirt, which she was wearing as a nightdress - down. She stood up and went visibly green, rushing out of the room.

Hanna raced after her and they arrived in the bathroom seconds later, Spencer flinging herself down beside the toilet and emptying the contents of her stomach into the ceramic bowl. Hanna stood beside her, holding her hair back and rubbing slow, soothing circles into her back.

"I hate being sick." Spencer groaned weakly when she was done, slumping against Hanna's shoulder.

"Who doesn't?" Hanna answered sympathetically, hauling Spencer to her feet and guiding her over to the sink. "brush your teeth okay hon, I'll be back in a second."

"Okay," Spencer nodded.

Hanna left the room and returned a few minutes later with a concerned Toby in tow.

"Spence?" he frowned, walking over to her and taking her face between his hands.

"You look rough baby, and you're burning up."

"I feel terrible." she croaked, throwing her arms around his neck and hiding her face against his shoulder.

"It's okay, we're going to take care of you." Toby crooned, sliding an arm around her back, the other under her knees and lifting her up.

He carried her down the stairs and set her down on the sofa with her head pillowed on Emily's lap.

"Will someone make me a coffee please?" Spencer asked meekly as Toby lifted her legs up and sat down, placing them back over his lap.

"Sure," Aria smiled, heading into the kitchen.

"Hanna, will you call everyone and tell them the party's off. Spencer's not going to be up to anything more than watching movies and eating soup."

"I want spaghetti."

"I'll make you spaghetti," Aria chuckled.

"Not now, later."

"Okay, say when. We're not going anywhere."

"Thank you," Spencer closed her eyes and settled down.

She was asleep within seconds and Aria tucked a blanket around her while Hanna began composing a mass text to let people know not to show up later that evening.

...

Spencer blinked her eyes open and looked around sleepily.

Her head was now resting in Hanna's lap; Toby, Aria and Emily were in the kitchen, preparing a meal.

"Hey sleepyhead," Hanna smiled and the others looked around at the sound of her voice.

"How're you feeling Spence?" Aria asked, coming over and kneeling down in front of her.

"A little better," the taller girl smiled, sitting up and stretching.

"Do you want some dinner?" Emily indicated the vegetables she was chopping.

"Please?"

"Do you want spaghetti?" Aria giggled, nudging her knee gently.

"If you don't mind making it, spaghetti sounds amazing."

"I'm on it," Toby called, pulling a saucepan from one of the cupboards.

"Thank you, you guys are the best."

"You're welcome babe," Hanna replied for everyone, wrapping an arm around the brunette's shoulders.

Reclining against the shorter girl's side, Spencer laid her head on Hanna's shoulder and silently, contentedly, watched her friends cooking.

...

Aria and Emily had left roughly an hour before and Hanna and Toby were seated on the daybed, the latter with a sketchbook open on his lap; he was sketching Spencer, who was sleeping soundly on the sofa. Hanna was flicking idly through a magazine.

"I have to be going soon." Toby spoke softly, in an effort not to wake Spencer.

"Okay," Hanna smiled, "I'm staying the night, will you carry her back up to her bed?"

"Sure," Toby stood and lifted his girlfriend from the couch. She gave a soft sigh, but didn't wake.

He carried her easily up the stairs and set her down carefully in her bed, tucking the covers around her snugly. Brushing a stray lock of hair from her face, he kissed her forehead and turned to leave the room.

"Toby?"

"Hey," he replied, smiling warmly.

"Thanks for staying with me today, you didn't have to with the girls here."

"Anytime Spence," he assured her "I wish you weren't sick, but I like taking care of you."

"Thank you."

Toby pressed a soft kiss to Spencer's lips and left the room. He passed Hanna in the hallway and bid her goodbye.

Shutting the bedroom door, Hanna climbed into the bed beside Spencer

"Spence?"

"Hmm?" Spencer turned over slowly to face her.

"Are you really feeling better, or was that just for show because you don't like us babying you?"

"I do feel better."

"But not a lot?"

"Not a lot," Spencer admitted sheepishly.

Hanna gave a soft laugh and rolled onto her back. Spencer shimmied closer and fitted her tall frame along Hanna's, curling into her.

"Thank you Han, I couldn't ask for a better friend."

"No problem sweetie, get some sleep now." Hanna murmured.

"Okay, love you."

"Love you too," Hanna dropped a kiss atop her head and sank back into the pillows. She waited until she was sure that Spencer was sleeping peacefully and then let herself drift off.

**- End -**


End file.
